


If You Insist

by UberDuper



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Sandcastles, They're gonna build sandcastles, at the beach, isnt it adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You straddle the line separating the physical plane and Xanadu very thinly, Hajime Hinata.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.” The brown haired boy shrugged, drawing attention to the two bags in his grip. Tanaka narrowed his eyes at them, but Hinata continued on anyway. “I'll make sure to fit working on that into my schedule.”</p>
<p>Or, Hinata tries to pass off his extra swim bag to Tanaka. (SHSLRarepairweek Day 1: Desert/Sand)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Insist

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i'm using my own fuckin' prompts. you wanna fight about it?

The summer sun beat down on the clothed, mighty form of Gundam Tanaka, but he did not waver. Beneath his boots, sand crunched with each step. His four dark gods, devas of unlimited power, scurried across his shoulders. Behind him, the sounds of splashing and joy. To his side, bemused conversation. But Gundam Tanaka would not participate in such frivolous activities, for he was beyond such mortal amusements. He was mighty. And one thing he was not was lonely.

“Hey.” At the sound of a voice, Tanaka's head whipped to the side, the four dark gods chittering from within his scarf. The source of the voice stood there, staring curiously at him. The boy from before, hair brown and shirt white, with one of the lowest capable Magical Essences he had ever seen (a hermit crab? Laughable at best). And yet he dared to approach the mighty Gundam Tanaka again? He had more courage than Tanaka gave him credit for.

“Hmph.” Gundam grunted, turning to address the boy properly. Let him see the face of his conqueror. It would serve him well to have that face burned into his memory, lest he forget it. “I see you once again seek out the mighty Gundam Tanaka. Though your recklessness is admirable, I grow tired of your constant fawning.”

“I'm not fawning.” He replied, cocking an eyebrow.

“Wh-” Tanaka jolted at his flippant dismissal. How dare he. “You dare disregard the Ascendant Ruler of Ice!” The animal breeder flourished his coat, his scarf flapping intimidatingly. The Four Dark Gods took their cue, hopping onto his outstretched arms and posing just as they had learned. The five struck a powerful figure, and Tanaka puffed out his chest to emphasize it. “You straddle the line separating the physical plane and Xanadu _very_ thinly, Hajime Hinata.”

“Yeah, okay.” The brown haired boy shrugged, drawing attention to the two bags in his grip. Tanaka narrowed his eyes at them, but Hinata continued on anyway. “I'll make sure to fit working on that into my schedule.”

“Enough posturing,” Tanaka growled, despite having done almost all of the posturing in the conversation, “Why have you approached me? Surely not even _you_ are foolish enough to baselessly address a being such as me.”

“...right.” Hinata's mouth pressed into a thin line, clearly not impressed. He pulled one of the bags up, inspecting it for a moment before thrusting it forward, holding it out towards Tanaka. “Here.”

Tanaka's eyes narrowed at the bag. It wasn't anything particularly notable, really. A baby blue drawstring bag, somewhat bottom heavy due to its contents, hung from Hinata's hand. The animal breeder looked it over multiple times, eventually glancing back up at its bearer. Hinata shrugged, pulling the bag back towards himself.

“Don't want it?” He asked.

“...It seems frivolous.” Tanaka stated simply, looking at it again after a moment. “...I don't even care to hear of what it contains. But if you really must, I shall allow you to inform me of what resides within.”

“Huh?” Hinata cocked his brow, confused, before his expression settled again. “Oh. You don't know what's inside.” At Hinata's claim, Tanaka sputtered, pulling back slightly.

“A-An outlandish claim!” Tanaka yelled, yanking up his scarf and looking away. “It is the power of my hidden third eye that allows me to see what lays inside! I was merely attempting to test your knowledge. So tell me, Hajime Hinata, if your powers are so strong, what. Resides. In. Those. Bags?”

“...” Hinata listened to Tanaka talk, an amused expression on his face, before rolling his eyes. “Swimsuits. There are swim trunks in the bags.”

“...Kehehehehe.” Tanaka crossed his arms, a grin playing on his face. “Excellent work.”

“Right,” Hinata said, snorting, “Do you want the bag or not?”

“The bag.” Tanaka repeated, “What would I want the bag for? I need not participate in the foolish nonsense happening at this very moment on the beach.”

“Yeah, that's what I said.” Hinata replied, glancing backwards. “But Usami wouldn't leave me alone about hanging with the others. So she gave me these bags and demanded I give one to you. I think she's scared of you.” At the remark, the two shot a glance back at their 'teacher'. The rabbit seemed to be talking to Nanami about something. The two boys turned back to each other, and Hinata shrugged. “I figured I would just build a sandcastle or something to get her off of my back.”

“...Sandcastle?” Tanaka asked, suddenly interested.

“Yeah, you know.” Hinata mimed packing sand together in a mound. “Piling sand into a mound and then making it look like a castle or whatever? I was gonna change into these trunks so I didn't get my pants sandy, but-”

“Enough!” Tanaka shouted, once again throwing out his arms, flourishing his coat and nearly punching Hinata in the process. “I am well aware of the pass time known as building sandcastles.”

“Uh okay,” Hinata said, “But did you really have to cut-”

“So!” The animal breeder cut Hinata off again, directing his index finger towards Hinata. “You shall give me one of those bags, and we shall construct the world's greatest sandcastle together! Fuahahaha!”

“...Yeah, alright.” Hinata shrugged. He supposed that there were worse things he could be doing. And it would probably beat doing anything by himself. The brown haired boy handed Tanaka one of the bags, and the two headed off towards Hotel Mirai to get changed.

 


End file.
